A Lockhart or a Lupin?
by RemusLupin-Tai-San
Summary: It is Natalie Lockharts first year at Hogwarts, obviesly she is related to Gilderoy Lockhart, but in what way? .. this is my first fanfiction ever , so be nice. plz R


There were only 5 minuts to the Hogwarts Express left the station, and Natalie had no idea how to get to Platform 9 and threequarters.  
  
Finally she heard a woman voice saying " Percy you go first, I can't belive the crowd of muggles we have to pass just to get to the Platform. Hurry up George, your next!"  
  
Natalie saw a boy walk straight through a brick wall, and allthough there were non magic people all around then, it seemed as though no one noticed.  
  
Natalie walked over to the chubby redheaded woman, " Excuse me, can you tell how to get to Platform 9 and threequarters? " The woman looked at Natalie, and said: " Sure darling, just go straight through the wall, and don't be scared, you can go before Ron and Harry. " Natalie looked at the 2 boys, and then she headed for the wall. 5 inches before the wall, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Natalie saw Harry and Ron and followed them, as they walked into a compartment and found a place to sit " Can I sit here? " Natalie asked and pointed at the seat next to Harry " Sure you can " Harry said and looked at Ron, lifting his eyebrows. " I'm Natalie " she said and shook hand with both Harry and Ron as a girl entered the compartment, she had long brown and wavy hair.  
  
" Hi there, I'm Hermione Granger, who are you? " she said " I'm Natalie Lockhart, nice to meet you Hermione" Natalie looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry, they all looked shocked. " Ll...Lockhart? " Ron stuttered " Like in Gilderoy Lockhart? " " So you know my uncle? I thought so, he was a teacher here last year, but now he's in Sanct Mungos hospital" A few minuts left and it was Harry who broke the silence " Don't worry, I don't think he is so easy to forget " Ron laughed but Hermione didn't " I thought you uncle was a great teacher " Hermione said, and as soon she finished Ron yelled " Great?? Hermione did you forget...... " but Hermine kicked him on the leg, and Ron kept quiet.  
  
" All first years this way! " Harry, Ron, Hermione and Natalie got of the train and Natalie walked over to join the rest of the first years. When Natalie had left, Ron turned to look at Hermione " Why did you kick me in there? " He asked a bit angrily " Ron, were you going to tell her about the Pixies, and the chamber of secrets, and the spell he tried to cast on you and Harry, to loose your memory? " Ron looked into Hermiones eyes and there after at the ground " I guess your right Hermione, but don't get use to that! "  
  
Natalie stood in a growd of first years as professor Minerva MaGonagall showed up " When we enter the Great Hall, you will be led up to the sortinghat, when I say your name you will come up and be sorted into your house. We have 4 houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now lets go in. "  
  
Professor MaGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall and Natalie could see Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at a long table with all their classmates. Professor MaGonagall led them up to a long table at the end of the Great Hall, and Natalie could see Dumbledore along with the rest of the teachers, some looking alot nicer than some other. *cough cough*  
  
" Lockhart, Natalie! " Natalie heard MaGonagall shout her name, the professor walked over to the sorting hat and placed it on Natalies head. " Lockhart eh? I think I know what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR " The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table applaused as Natalie stepped down and soon joined her new friends.  
  
Soon after all the first years were sorted into their houses, and Dumbledore rose from his seat " Calm down students " he said, and all the students kept quiet as Dumbledore began to speak. " Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to start with introducing your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. "  
  
The students applaused as a very tired looking man stood up. " Thank you Albus. I'm very glad to be here. " The man sat down, and Dumbledore started to speak again. But Natalie didn't hear what Dumbledore had to say, instead she looked at professor Lupin. 


End file.
